Too Many Changes
by singrgrl14
Summary: Is there anything in Kairi's life that won't change? It's all happening too fast!
1. Chapter 1: Winds of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from KH or KH2

---------------------------------------------------------------------**_Winds of Change_**

It was just a normal day on Destiny Islands, Sora sleeping on the beach, Kairi trying her very best to wake the so-called "lazy bum," and Riku watching Sora scream afterwards.

"KAIRI!!!!" yelled Sora shortly after being woken up. "What the heck was that for?"

"Umm…I don't know," stated Kairi flatly, and immediately Sora knew she had woken him for a reason, not just for fun.

"Kairi, what's wrong? You aren't as cheerful as you normally are."

"It's just…" Kairi stopped mid-sentence and noticed Riku standing there, just watching. "I'll tell you later." Kairi decided to say, and stalked off, blissfully unaware that in the bushes was someone who was also stalking, just not as she was.

_I wonder what's up._ Sora thought. _Kairi's never like this… she went off after seeing Riku, though, so maybe it's about him. I'll ask her tonight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Later that night, at Kairi's house

Sora and Kairi went up to Kairi's room so they could talk privately, seeing as Mrs. Kitana, Kairi's adopted mother, was preparing dinner.

"So, Kairi, what's on your mind?" Sora asked as politely as he could.

"It's just that…I…I think I might want to leave the island soon."

_What? _Sora screamed in his head. _No. I can't let that happen…not with the way I feel about her…maybe if I told her how I felt, she'll want to stay!_

"Kairi, I have to tell you something," Sora said after a rather uncomfortable pause.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, staring Sora right in his deep blue eyes with hers.

Suddenly Sora was tongue-tied. He couldn't talk, even though he had been for the past fifteen minutes, and when he finally got words out, the were a little more straightforward than he was going for.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking Hard or Hardly?

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2

**_--------------------------------------------------------------Stalking Hard or Hardly Stalking?_**

"I love you, Kairi!!!" Sora yelled. _Oh, no. That was not what I had in mind at all._

Kairi was just sitting there staring at Sora when she heard a crash from outside her bedroom window.

--------------------------------------------------------A few minutes earlier

_All right, now if I could just get this latter straight…there we go. _He thought, getting the drinking glass from the inside pocket of his cloak and putting it up against the window. From inside the building he heard "I…I think I might want to leave the island soon."

_Oh, no, that's not how the plan went in my head! It was supposed to be I chase Kairi, I tell her I still love her, and we live happily ever after! Her leaving unless I am involved is not in my plan!!!_

Then he heard a second voice. _Oh, great the competition. I can beat him easy for Kairi's heart. After all, I am much better looking, and smarter, and not to mention I'm about 3 years older._

The final thing he heard was the second voice (Sora, by the way, for you slower people) saying "I love you, Kairi!" and he lost his balance completely, not thinking Sora would beat him to the punch.

"AHHH!!!!!!" screamed Kairi's second lover, falling from the third story window (good thing he was on a latter to break his fall).

--------------------------------------------------------------------Now

Kairi and Sora ran down the steps and out the door, ignoring Mrs. Kitana's questions to see what had caused the crash. There, underneath a latter that looked like it had fallen from it's perch on the third story windowsill was a cloaked, hooded person, and neither Sora nor Kairi could tell if it were a boy or girl, or anything else for that matter, seeing as they ran off before anyone could quite catch a good look at them.

_Oh my God!!!! _Kairi thought._ Could that have been… no…he left 3 years ago…I hope, if that was him, that he didn't hear our conversation. It would've broken his heart._

"Kairi! Hey, Kairi! Back to Earth, please!!!" Sora was yelling at the top of his lungs. He hoped that now Kairi would stay, even if that guy did ruin a semi-perfect moment (if you take out the fact that Kairi was just staring at him, although in her mind, she was thinking all sorts of things, looking for proof, or maybe disproof, of his words).

Who was that? It looked like a guy, and Kairi seemed kind of shocked to see him. I wonder if that's the person Kairi said she caught staring in her window some nights while she was getting dressed. Well, whoever it was, they know who they're stalking, and it must be Kairi.

"Kairi, if I were you, I would be careful and lock, bolt, and tighten all the doors and windows, just to be sure." Sora was saying the words with his eyes closed, so he was unaware that Kairi was standing in front of him, looking like she was going to cry.

"Sora, I'm glad you told me how you felt, but I'm sorry, I just can't stay here!" she sobbed. "And now you know why! If what you said were true, if you really did love me, then you would be happy to see me leave. It's for my own protection." Now it was Sora's turn to start crying. He wasn't happy to se her go, he could never be.

_No, I love her too much to give up now…or maybe I'm trying too- _His thoughts were interrupted by Riku saying "Hey, Kairi, you rea…dy…oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Riku," Kairi said. "Thanks for coming. Is there anything you want to tell me before you bring me to the docks?"

Sora was immediately stricken with jealousy and Riku looked like he was thinking: _How did she know? _Which he was.

"I'm asking as a dear friend, and Sora just confessed that he-" she was stopped short by way of Sora clapping his hand over her mouth.

I can't let Riku know! He loves her too, he told me! I never told him I had feelings for her, and if he finds out now, he might never talk to me again! I can't take that chance. Besides Kairi, Riku's the only friend I've ever had on this island.

---------------------------------------------------------------Flashback, 5 years earlier, Sora: age 9, Riku: age 10

"Hey, look, it's porcupine-head!" said a little boy. "Let's see if his hair is actually like a porcupine!"

"Hey, you guys better leave him alone!" shouted Kairi.

"Yea, or I'm going to beat you to a pulp." said Riku in his trademark "I'm calm, cool, collected, and totally in control" voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------End flashback

_I can't lose either of them._ Sora decided._ If Kairi goes, so do Riku and I. Neither of us can lose her._

"Kairi," Sora whispered in her ear. "Please don't tell Riku what I said. Please."

_If only. _Kairi thought._ If only Riku wasn't with us, I could tell Sora that I love him back. But I can't. It would be too hard. There are too many changes! Sora's confessed and I want to, I've been keeping it secret for too long! No. I'm not giving up what I want to do for a guy, not again. I learned from last time._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Stalker's walk home

Well, good going. You lost her to not one but two weird dudes, and they can't even play guitar! At least I have talent! I'll have to take it slower and resist any "Peeping Tom" that might want to come out and play. Be smooth, Demyx.


	3. Chapter 3: Love is Stronger Than Want

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------Love is Stronger Than Want_**

There was no telling exactly how long Sora, Riku and Kairi sat staring at each other before Riku said "No, Kairi, there's nothing I want you to know. Let's go."

They wandered off and Sora, so stricken by jealousy he was hallucinating, could see them arm in arm and suddenly felt the urge to rip Riku to shreds.

_No one does that to their best friend! _He told himself. _That is, unless they try to take your girlfriend, or almost girlfriend, or whatever you would call Kairi right now!_

_Wait. I'm confused. Why didn't Riku tell Kairi he loved her? I already knew_. _It shouldn't have mattered that I was here. But…_ he shuddered. _Maybe he just told her and she loved him, not me? What if they're kissing right this second? AHHHHH!!!!!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the head scream became a real scream as he saw Kairi's boat leaving the docks.

_Wait. _Sora thought. _That's not even Kairi's boat! It's Riku's! He's going with her! He'll take her from me, and I can't let that happen!_

"NOOOO!!!!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. "KAIRI, COME BACK! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!!!"

_Sora? _Kairi thought. "Sora!"

Sora's feet were hitting the wet beach sand with a _splish, splosh, sploosh, _and he was almost to the boat when Riku hit the gas.

_Can't let him…can't let him take her… _Riku was saying this over and over in his head.

Soon the water was too deep for Sora to keep running, so he started to swim. Kairi reached a helping hand out to him, as if to save him, but now Riku was struck with the beast of jealousy. In his mind, Sora was not worthy of Kairi's help. Not anymore, at least.

Sora grabbed the edge of the boat and Kairi helped him up. Riku hit Sora with a glare as cold as ice, and sharp as a needle. Sora returned this with a grin; about twice it's normal size, as he was faking it. Riku took this as a smug look, and Sora portrayed him as ready for a battle.

"So, which shall it be, Riku? A battle of body or of mind? Or maybe we should do a battle of the heart, for a heart!"

Kairi looked simply confused and overwhelmed. She knew they were talking about her, but she didn't know what Sora meant by it.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" stuttered Riku (totally unnatural, I know!).

"Aw, c'mon Riku, don't tell me you haven't told her yet. You told me years ago."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kairi asked, obviously embarrassed, considering she was covering her face and her voice seemed unusually giggly.

"Well, Kairi, I guess I should tell you." Sora stated. "Riku's loved you about as long as I have, maybe longer. There you have it."

"Why you son of a–" Riku was cut off by a sudden clap of thunder. For the first time since getting on the boat, the three looked up at the sky. It was dark with storm clouds, and as they looked a streak of lightning pierced the sky.

"Idiot!" shouted Riku, the word directed at himself. "You shouldn't have brought Kairi with you! You knew this storm was coming!"

_Now he's really lost it. He's talking to himself! _Sora thought. _I'll take her now, I'll just-_ Sora never did have time to finish that thought, because at that moment someone crashed out of the storage area in the bottom of the boat. He was carrying a guitar case on his back, his body covered in a dark-colored cloak, and his face hidden by a hood.

_That's the guy that was stalking Kairi! _Sora put this thought into words.

"Here's Demyx!!!" the guy said while throwing off his hood.

"I knew it had to be you! When Sora and I caught you…you didn't hear that conversation, did you?" Kairi said.

"Of course I did, and I'm here to claim you as mine!" Demyx yelled over the howling wind that was picking up speed by the minute.

"Of course you are, and so are they." She said gesturing over to Sora and Riku, who were arguing about who loved Kairi more.

Finally Sora had had enough. "It's time for some action!" he yelled, and jumped on top of Riku. As the fight raged on, so did the storm until Demyx broke it up for a while by hugging Kairi, which immediately set off another argument, then another fight, this time with all three involved.

_Oh, how could this have happened? A choice between my ex-boyfriend, my best friend, and the best friend I have a major liking of. Great. Only to me. _Kairi thought.

The wind got stronger and louder, as did the sound of the fight. When the winds stopped for a brief moment, so did the fight, only the fight didn't pick up again after five seconds. Sora, Riku, and Demyx all had been battered and bruised, broken, confused. (Sorry, I got that from a song!) Kairi was about to see if the three boys were okay, but she felt the boat tip over to the side. It came back up, but not for long. The boat was rocking back and forth on the waves.

_Okay, Kairi, now is NOT the time to get seasick. You need to help the guys! _She told herself.

She would have made it to the end of the boat where the three boys were unconscious because they tried (and succeeded in) beating the crud out of one another, but the boat gave one final rocking motion, and then flipped altogether.

_Oh, no. _Kairi thought as she hit the water. As she drifted in limbo (not awake, but not unconscious, either) she wondered whether or not she would see Sora again. It seemed that no one else in the world mattered. Sora was her world at that moment. She didn't care about anyone else like she did him. Then her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend Tags Along

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------A New Friend Tags Along_**

Kairi woke and found herself in a grass hut on a bed similar to hers at home. She was rather confused, so she kept calling for her mom. When she realized that she wasn't home, a girl walked in.

"Hello, Kairi. Long time no see." She said. She looked about 17, maybe 18.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked as politely as such a question can.

"Of course you don't remember. I didn't expect you to. But I did expect you coming back."

_Coming back? What's she talking about? I've never seen this place before!_

"Umm…I'm a little confused. I want to see my friends, I don't know if they're here or not." Kairi said.

"Let's see…a guy with a cloak, another guy with silver hair, and yet ANOTHER guy with brown hair, blue eyes? Those guys your friends?"

"Yea! How'd you know?"

"Well, two things," she held up two fingers. "You've always been very attached to guys, and they've been wanting to see you for the past hour and a half."

"Where are they? Can you take me to them? Please?"

"Okay, okay, slow down! Yes, of course I'll take you to them. But first I think I should tell you what's going on. You've seemed confused since you got here."

_Oh, yea. _Kairi thought.

"Well, I guess I should start at the time you were born. You see, you were born in this very room, and Mother was very happy. She was so glad to finally have had her second child!"

"What?"

"Oh, yea. I'm your older sister, Kairi! It seems a little strange to have to introduce yourself to your little sister, but I'm Nari (pro. na-RYE). This may be new to you, but we happen to be the…umm…I'm not sure if they call us 'princesses' or not, but that's basically what we are. Mom is waiting to see us after I'm done explaining."

"Wait. If I'm one of the 'princesses' of this island, how did I wind up on Destiny Islands?"

"I'm getting there! Well, there was a big storm while Mom was on the boat that was taking all of us away from this place. Oh, by the way, the name of this island is the Isle of Hearts. Yea, weird name, I know. In the big storm, since you were only about two, you couldn't remember, but you were washed away. Kind of like what brought you back. Seems kinda ironic if you think about it. But anyway, you probably just floated from island to island, because the tracker came off on Kitarnia Island, when you were 8, the standard age for the tracker to fall off. They must have wiped your memory and sent you to Destiny Islands, because you wouldn't have escaped that place. I'm just glad they didn't keep you." Nari shuddered at the thought.

"Well, now that I know now that I'm a nomadic princess with an older sister I've never seen, I drifted from island to island since I was two, and then got sent to my former home after having my memory wiped, then drifted back to my true home in a storm, the same way I was lost, let's go see my mom that I have never heard of before!" Kairi yelled at her older sister.

"Oh. I see your problem. I'll tell Mom you need a rain check while you get used to everything. Do you still want to talk to your friends?"

"No, thanks though…it was Nari, right? It's gonna take a while before I get used to anything…too many changes…"

"I'll leave you be. I'll tell your friends you're okay. See you later, Sis."

Kairi stared at the thatch roof of the grass hut, wondering why everything was happening to her. She saw through a hole in the roof that it was getting dark.

Sora confessed…Demyx came back…I washed ashore my birth island…and then I found out I'm a princess? This is way too much for me to take in. I'll talk to Sora in the morning. That is, if I don't die from confusion in my sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kairi's dream that night

"Kairi, I love you so much" Sora said.

"Sora…I…I love you, too." Kairi said.

They leaned closer, ever closer to one another, just about to kiss. They were almost there, lips practically touching when…

"Kairi!" Sora said suddenly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in the grass hut

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora's voice kept saying over and over.

Kairi tried to get the moment back, she tried so hard, but the voice wouldn't stop. Finally, she opened her eyes. Sora was kneeling, his face an inch from hers. Kairi jumped backwards at seeing the smiling face first thing in the morning.

"Kairi! Yes! Nari, or whatever your sister's name is, said you were okay, but I needed to see you for myself."

"Oh, Sora, before I forget, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Kairi, what is it?"

"Well, actually, now its two things. First things first, how much did Nari tell you?"

"Not much, basically 'hello' 'Kairi's okay' and 'goodnight'. Why?"

"Well…" Kairi then explained the conversation between the two girls the night before.

"Really? You're a princess? Awesome!" Sora said afterwards.

"Yea, well, the next thing isn't so awesome. I had a dream last night. It was about us. Just us. We were…kinda…about…to…"

"C'mon, Kairi, you can say whatever you want to me! You should know that by now."

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. I promise."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Sora said with a disappointed look on his face.

I really thought she was gonna tell me she loved me. Oh, well, maybe later.

Later that afternoon, Kairi and Sora went fishing on the beach and all Kairi could think about was Sora and how much she actually did love him.

I don't know why I'm so sacred to tell Sora how I feel! He told me! Plus, he looked so SAD when I told him I'd tell him later! Kairi thought.

Then, that evening, Kairi returned to her hut, and Sora followed her. Kairi heard him and thought he was trying to cheer her up, because she had been looking somber all day, according to Sora. She smiled at the thought of Sora tickling her and trying to make her laugh. The dream replayed in her head over and over as she walked to her hut.

She pulled out her CD player she had been given and turned on her Evanescence CD. As usual, she had it blaring.

DON'T CRY TO ME…ME…ME…ME…

"Oh, great, now my CD's messed up! Great!" she yelled at herself.

At that moment, she got the greatest surprise of her life.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KH or KH2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

**Some people might be a little disappointed by this chapter, and I hope you aren't one of them! BTW, this is the last chapter! ( Sniffles )**

**_---------------------------------------------------OMG! A Close Call and a Big Surprise/The End_**

Suddenly someone crashed through the door. Kairi thought it was Sora, but was so mistaken, it almost cost…well, you'll see. The unknown someone pulled something from his pocket. It was dark, so Kairi couldn't see anything.

"Sora! Why are you in here right now? You scared…" Kairi stopped when she felt cold metal touch her throat.

"If you scream, I'll kill you." The dark stranger said in a strange voice.

Reluctantly, Kairi got up and followed the pushing on her back coming from the stranger. He (she could tell now, from the voice, that it was a guy) was pushing her towards a different hut, and practically threw her inside. She landed on the bed, and the strange guy turned the knife on her again.

"Remember, if you scream, I'll kill you." He said.

He raised the knife and aimed at her chest his arm was coming down when he heard someone shout "NOOOO!!!"

He turned, said "Oh, ferthick!!!" and ran out. Kairi also turned, and saw Sora standing in the doorway, barely able to breathe, and soaked with blood ( shudders ). He staggered towards Kairi and nearly fell on her in the process.

"OH MY GOD! Sora! What happened?" Kairi yelled as tears flooded her eyes. Sora looked awful.

Sora explained without much detail (he said he would give those later) that the guy had jumped him and slashed him with the knife. He had thought Sora was dead, which is why he had cursed ("ferthick" is my word, but you're welcome to use it, just ask).

"What did he want with us, though?" Kairi thought aloud. She had told only one person her dream, and then realized her mistake. She had told Riku, the person she had trusted for so long, and now she couldn't anymore. Suddenly, she knew the voice. It was the one Riku always used when Sora, Kairi, and him played games.

Kairi told Sora this, but he only replied with an "I don't get it." Kairi had not told him the dream yet. She sighed, guessing she would have to tell him now.

Then she had a sudden idea.

"Sora, in my dream, I was about to kiss a guy."

"So? If it wasn't me, why did he come after me?"

Kairi pondered this awhile and decided to say "He took out his anger on the person he thought it might be."

"Oh. Whatever." Sora said, and then grimaced with pain. He was slashed from head to toe from his encounter with whoever it was that had taken Kairi.

"Just hold on, okay? I'll go find help." Kairi said as she ran out the door.

Soon she found Nari's hut and ran inside. No one was there, and Kairi tried to curse, but she was too frightened for Sora's life. She ran out and started screaming for help, saying over and over that someone was hurt and needed help. After about 2 minutes, she ran back to the hut and half carried, half dragged Sora to the medical hut. There, she wrapped bandages around him and prayed it would be enough.

"Sora, I'm going to see what happened to everyone, okay?" Kairi said after Sora was comfortable back in Kairi's hut.

"Okay, but don't get hurt. I want to see you in one piece. And if you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you. Now go." Sora said, looking Kairi right in the eye.

She stumbled out of the hut, and then traveled into the palm forest right outside the little town on the island. As she passed by a clearing, she overheard a conversation going on.

"Yes, Master Xzarainius (pro. za-RAIN-ee-us). I understand." The voice sounded familiar, though young, maybe 18.

"Good. Now go find the girl. Oh, one more thing, Nari. Don't kill her. I want her alive, even if it costs your life. Now go." The second voice sounded harsh, and rather aged, maybe from a man of 50 or older.

_Nari? So this is where she went. I'm confused. I know what happened to her now, but-_ Kairi stopped there, because she saw that there was a line behind a tree, and then she realized what must have happened. _Town meeting. No biggie, but I have to go take care of Sora!_

She started to walk back towards the hut when suddenly a bag came down over her head. Kairi squirmed uncomfortably under the weight of her capturer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few minutes later

Sora came out of the hut and staggered around for a while until he found a burlap sack tied, upside-down, onto a tree. There were tiny air holes cut into the bag.

"I wonder what happened here?" Sora asked himself, and untied the sack. It fell to the ground with a thump, and Kairi was inside, unmoving.

"W-what happened?" Sora burst out. Then he saw that Kairi's chest was moving up and down, almost rhythmically, and thought _Oh my gosh. She's sleeping._ Even though he was injured, he picked Kairi up and brought her to the nearest hut. Once inside the simple living domain, he placed Kairi on the bed. Wondering what the heck he was going to do with himself now, he walked around the room. There was no second bed, no couch, not even a little pile of sand for him to sleep on, although the bed Kairi was sleeping in was a double.

"Well, I guess I have sleep here." Sora climbed onto the bed next to Kairi, and immediately fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning

Kairi awoke to someone breathing down her neck with their arm around her. She jumped up and turned to see that Sora was the one in the bed.

"Sora! Wake up." Kairi said. Sora turned to face her and wondered what had happened to Kairi the night before.

"Okay, two things." She said. "Why were we sharing the bed and where are we?"

"Well…" he continued to explain what had happened the night before. "I just don't know what happened before that." Kairi filled him in and they both walked outside, Sora staggering (he's still hurting, y'know).

The little village seemed deserted in the cool morning air, and there was something going on in the forest. The two went to check it out, when suddenly Nari came out of nowhere and grabbed Kairi.

"Come with me." She said. "Master Xzarainius wishes to see you. Now." Kairi came along hesitantly, wondering what would happen to her. Sora followed close behind, making sure he made no noise and that his wounds didn't leak.

"Master. I have brought the girl as you have commanded."

"Good work, Nari. Go fetch the others and take off the spell."

"Spell? What spell? Nari, what's going on?" Kairi asked her so-called sister.

"I will explain." Xzarainius said. "First off, you have no relatives here. Nari is my servant, and she was trying to get you to me. She only succeeded in making you confused. As for your little friends, they're dead, except for the porcupine. I don't know how, but he survived."

Kairi was already overwhelmed and Xzarainius was just getting warmed up. He continued to tell her that she was not a princess (which she didn't mind at all) and that her heart was the most pure and sturdy on the entire island.

"Wait a minute. My heart is just as corrupt as any other! Trust me, I have my share of secrets I won't tell a soul. But since you're probably going to kill me, I guess I can tell you."

The evil king nodded and said, "Yes, I am about to kill you, and secrets make hearts more corrupt, so spill your soul to me."

"Well, my biggest secret is that I love…" Kairi stopped, because she heard a gasp from the bushes. Sora was leaning forward in the bushes, wondering what she was going to say.

"Sora?" He nearly fell before realizing she was talking to him, not finishing her statement. Kairi laughed at the goofy face he made when he regained his balance. She was still smiling when the evil king grabbed Kairi by the hand and said, "Wouldn't you rather leave the world of confusion forever?"

Kairi tried to pull away, but couldn't. Sora ran to her side and slashed at Xzarainius with his Keyblade.

"These are only mild cuts," said Xzarainius smoothly.

Sora was very angry now. He slashed with all his might, but nothing worked. After a minute or two, Sora realized that the only way to kill him and free Kairi was to stab Xzarainius through the heart. He stood there, wondering how he should do it. Suddenly, Kairi lurched as if to escape, and Sora had a clear shot.

_C'mon, Sora, pull yourself together! This is your only chance!_ He thought.

He lunged and pushed the dagger through the evil king's heart. With a "Damn you, boy" and a small whimper, Xzarainius closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Kairi then pulled away from the man's death grip and stumbled onto Sora, who helped her regain her balance. She closed her eyes and said, "Sora, I want you to know that I am very, very thankful that you saved me from Xz…whatever his name was, and that I… " She stopped when she felt soft lips touch hers. As Sora and Kairi pulled away from one another, she finished her sentence. "…love you." She smiled and they walked off together into the sunrise (yeah, it was morning, but at least it wasn't as cliché as "sunset").

The End 

Wahhhh!!! I had so much FUN writing this story! Maybe I'll write another Romance/Action/Adventure story soon!

See y'all later!


End file.
